


Night Changes

by meryhealy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Song: Night Changes (One Direction)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryhealy/pseuds/meryhealy
Kudos: 1





	Night Changes

Era una noche cualquiera y yo estaba sentado en la cafetería de la esquina, tomando café, como cada noche desde que ella se marchó, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño. 

Y aquella noche, en concreto, mientras leía las palabras escritas en mi viejo diario de piel, casi podía verla diciéndolas.

"Todo lo que alguna vez soñaste,  
desaparece cuando despiertas.  
Pero no hay nada de lo que tener miedo,  
porque incluso cuando la noche cambia,  
nunca va a cambiarnos a ti y a mi."

Que iluso fui creyéndolas. Creyendo que decía la verdad cuando me prometió que nunca se iría de mi lado. 

Que iluso fui dejando que escribiera sus memorias en aquel diario de piel que sabía nunca iba a dejar escapar. 

Que iluso fui pensando que mi felicidad podría durar para siempre. 

Y aquella noche, en la cafetería de la esquina, mientras saboreaba el café, cerré los ojos y la volví a escuchar. Su voz, su risa. Las memorias me acorralaron y por enésima vez, me dije a mi mismo que no dejaría que me consumieran. Pero era difícil cuando una persona tan importante se había marchado sin ni siquiera decir adiós. 

¿Algún día iba a superarla? ¿Podría volver a escribir en aquel diario? ¿Iba a poder dormir una noche sin que su mirada me persiguiera hasta en mis sueños? 

Volví a abrir los ojos, e intenté sacarla de mi mente de nuevo, sabiendo que todo era en vano, y que nunca se iba a ir del todo. 

Entonces, a través de la ventana, vi a un chico en la calle. Camisa vaquera, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros, botas negras. Esperaba apoyado en la pared de la calle de enfrente, con un cigarro entre sus labios. Me fijé mejor en él y me llamó la atención el hecho de que no tuviera encendido el cigarrillo. Parecía nervioso. Me recordó a mi mismo, hacía unos meses, cuando ella todavía estaba y yo la esperaba cada día que quedábamos. Siempre acababa viniendo. 

El reloj marcaba las 11:45. Sin embargo, no fue hasta medianoche cuando llegó la chica del vestido rojo. 

La chica del vestido rojo, que corrió hacia el chico del cigarrillo. El chico del cigarrillo, que sonrió mientras la chica del vestido rojo corría hacía él. Ambos, que se besaron en cuanto estuvieron juntos. 

Yo, que les miraba desde el interior de la cafetería aquella noche, con nostalgia en mi interior, pensando en ella y en todo lo que podíamos haber sido y no fuimos. 

Durante aquella noche fui testigo de un pedazo de su historia de amor. Y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, decidí imaginar el resto. Cogí el bolígrafo, pasé la página del diario, y por primera vez en mucho meses comencé a escribir. 

\---

La chica miró los vestidos colgados de su armario. ¿Cuál debería ponerse?

Tenía una cita aquella noche y estaba nerviosa. Sabía que tal vez era una locura, sabía que tal vez aquel chico no era para ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en él. Sabía que tal vez se iba a arrepentir, pero había tomado una decisión. No quería arrepentirse de nada, y sabía que si no iba, se iba a torturar por ello de por vida. 

Estuvo largo rato mirándolos. Y entonces, se decidió y cogió el vestido rojo. Ese que no le gustaba a su madre. Ese que no se había puesto nunca, pero que, sin embargo sabía que le sentaba tan bien. El vestido rojo para salir con el chico del cigarrillo. 

Se lo puso y se miró al espejo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien, pero su cabeza le torturaba por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no quería arrepentirse de nada. No podía hacerlo. Así que se puso la chaqueta, cogió el bolso y se dirigió hacia algo que sabía que nunca iba a olvidar. 

\---

Él estaba nervioso. No debería estarlo. No era la primera vez que salía con una chica, eso seguro. Pero era diferente. Con ella, todo era diferente. 

Por mucho que lo pensara, por mucho que diera vueltas al plan de aquella noche, sabía que no lo iban a seguir al pie de la letra, y aquella sensación le gustaba. Le gustaba, porque con ella a su lado se sentía como en casa, aunque estuviera viviendo la situación más rara de su vida. Con ella, todo era original y diferente. Por eso le gustaba. Por eso estaba nervioso. 

Decidió no dar más vueltas a su cabeza, fuera como fuera iba a aprovechar aquella noche al máximo.

Cogió su chaqueta, cogió el paquete de cigarrillos y se dirigió hacia algo que sabía que nunca iba a olvidar. 

\---

Estuve toda la noche escribiendo. Aquellas palabras escritas a medianoche solo fueron el principio de una historia de amor. No les conocía, pero les imaginaba. Cuando cerraron la cafetería me llevé el diario a mi casa, y continúe escribiendo en él. Cada trazo en el papel alejaba mi mente de ella, y sólo por eso ya merecía la pena.

Escribí la historia de aquella pareja hasta aquel día. Puede que no fuera real, puede que me estuviera inventando cada palabra plasmada en el papel, pero me gustaba. Sus vidas se habían cruzado con la mía aquella noche por alguna razón, y yo tan sólo estaba impidiendo que escaparan. 

Ocho horas, miles de suspiros y un par de taza de café más tarde, lo tenía. Su historia. La historia de la chica del vestido rojo y el chico del cigarrillo que esperaba sin encenderlo. 

Una gran historia para el que, estaba seguro, sería un gran amor.

Salí de casa y cogí el diario, sin el cual no salía ya a ningún sitio. Era un domingo de verano. Las ocho de la mañana. Ambiente tranquilo en las calles de la ciudad. 

Me gustaba pasear a aquella hora. Con un poco de suerte, no encontrabas a nadie, y ¿qué hay mejor que eso? Me dirigí al parque más cercano, que a simple vista también estaba desierto, y caminé tranquilo por él. 

De pronto oí algo, como unas risas, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, descubrí que eran ellos. Los protagonistas de mi relato. Estaban en la hierba, él, sentado, y ella tumbada, descalza, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del chico. Verlos así tras la larga noche me sorprendió. Casi se me había olvidado que existían de verdad, y que no eran meros trazos de tinta en mi diario. 

Les observé mejor. Y entonces, me di cuenta de la realidad. 

Había creado una historia que no era real. Había imaginado un cuento lleno de recovecos y aventuras entre los dos héroes. Pero la realidad era que tal vez no lo fueran. Tal vez fueran dos adolescentes normales, que reían tras una larga noche, que tal vez recordarían con una sonrisa en unos años. Su historia no era como yo la había contado. Nunca nadie, nadie a parte de ellos dos, iba a conocer su historia, y yo no quería pretender saberla. Tal vez no merecían tantas hojas en un diario escritas en una noche en vela. 

Quizás su amor fuera tan efímero, que tal vez, lo que merecían realmente era una canción. 

Así que volví a casa corriendo, y lo hice. Compuse una canción.


End file.
